last accounts
by Dark Ranger33
Summary: The NCR defeated at the second battle of the hoover dam, as the troopers and rangers alike flee from the legion's might one ranger takes as many with him before he dies or does he become a monster just like the courier or Lanius? . ONE SHOT


This was it we were falling back from the Mojave, the dam, new Vegas, Helios one. Everything we worked so hard to get almost gone, all because of the courier as troopers ran for their lives from the legion trying not to get killed or worse crucified, I drew my Brush gun and opened fire. I took down as many legionary as I could, when my primary went dry I switched to my secondary, and when it went dry, I used grenades.

I killed more of those legion dogs as I could as I could, by stabbing them and picking up their weapons and used them till they ran dry. That's when I saw him the courier he had on legion armor I ran past legionaries they did not stop me either out of surprise or they knew something I didn't know.

I went to the courier my elite riot armor was torn and my mask visor broke you could see my eyes...

**Courier POV**

I saw this Ranger I knew they were a force to be reckoned with but this one was different, his armor was torn he must of killed 50 legionaries to get to me, I looked through his helmet visor I saw his green eyes burning, looking through my soul. I drew my Sword and he drew a Combat knife; legionaries were coming to my aid but I waved them away, "I will nail your body to the dam and face you the West so you can see your California burn profligate" I said to him; he just looked at me with his green eyes fire burning inside them.

Legate Lanius came forward and drew his sword as did I.

**Ranger POV**

I saw him the Monster or the east all I had was a combat knife, "how is this fair? toss me a weapon," the legate nodded and threw me a .357 magnum I checked it a full cylinder I cambered around and stated firing, I put round after round in that motherfucker but to little effect; I threw it at him and it nocked the helmet off his face, they all looked at his face. I assumed that none saw it before, and then he came full sprint at me the next thing I know he put that sword though me, the courier walked up and took my helmet off and threw it over the side of the dam, I took my last breath and pulled out my combat knife and put it in the courier's side.

He didn't even flinch, Lanius withdrew his sword and I saw legion troops bringing up a cross, they nailed me to it and hung me facing the west toured home, I smiled thinking of my girl and what little family I had back west and I looked to the sky as legion troops marched in Nevada. I closed my eyes thinking of all the people we failed, "god help us," looked to my side and saw the evil that stated this all Caesar, I mustard up the spit that I could from my dry mouth and spit on him, he wiped it off his cheek, "you got balls kid" he said, "not many people can say that they spat on me."

"Fuck you" I managed slipping in to death, he gave a dose of stim-pack, the courier withdrew the nails from my hand and cut me free I fell before him Caesar, with both the courier and Lanius standing by his side, he kneeled to my level, I looked in his eyes, "ranger you are not a coward unlike the others that ran once I broke through you lines. Your people betrayed you, your "ranger brothers" did not fight by your side," he put his hand on my shoulder and smiled "you kill for me and I will let you live and you will live the comfort of a centurion get revenge of your "country," "so will you join me? this is the only time I will be forgiving to you."

I looked in his eyes, "how may I serve your legion?"

**Other**

I looked in his eyes, "kiss my ass," he just smiled and clapped his hands, the next thing I know I've been tied to the cross and set on the edge of the dam, Caesar kneeled to me "you would of made a good centurion, with that the couier pushed me over and I went plummeting in to the water.

I splashed in and waited to die, I couldn't move I just sat their sucking in water then blackness.

I was dead I died for a cause, for a purpose, for the NCR, I died a ranger hoorah.


End file.
